


All Eyes on Me

by NekoMida



Category: DCU (Comics), Marvel 616, X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Multi, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:22:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21627520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoMida/pseuds/NekoMida
Summary: Felicia Hardy played by the rules. But not all is fair in love and war.
Relationships: Peter Maximoff/Felicia Hardy, Peter Maximoff/Felicia Hardy/Kara Zor-El
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1
Collections: 300bpm Flash Exchange November 2019





	All Eyes on Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VampirePaladin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/gifts).



> Inspired by Queen of Mean from Descendants 3 and Circus by Britney Spears.

She was running towards him, full speed, her heart on the line as she stepped from the rooftops. But her heart shattered as she saw them in the window, her lover and the woman he’d been on and off again with since she’d met him. The bag of jewels dropped from her gloved hand with a clatter, and the Black Cat felt her heart harden, clenching a fist in retaliation. If he wasn’t hers, then she’d show Spider-Man just what he was missing out on.

At first, it was a simple flirtation with another petty thief, publicized in the news with blurry photos and taunting notes from her. But then it evolved to something even more--her distaste for men allowed few in, and yet there was Peter Maximoff. A silver streak in the night, witty enough to keep up with her antics, and a mutual distaste for the nuances of the law. They were both self sufficient, easily bumping into each other night after night for a bigger and better score.

Felicia’s scores were jewels, information, the highest hitting monetary gain she could get.

Peter’s were petty thefts in droves, racking up a sizeable monetary gain, and tons of food.

It was a match made in heaven, between her bad luck and his speed. Nobody could catch them, and they were on top of the world. At least until Supergirl made her appearance, her secret falling in-between the bedsheets alongside them like she had always meant to be there with them. More hands and tongues swiped at places she couldn’t count, warm touches and warmer kisses falling over Felicia while she left a trail of broken hearts alongside the two lovers she’d chosen.

They were free, they were wild, just like she had wanted. She deserved this--a blissful, tumbling circus of emotions and expressions. The newspapers caught them together on a day to day, and she hoped it incited jealousy in Spider-Man’s heart; after all, Felicia had played by the rules fair and square but he’d spat it back in her face.

But not everything would be fair in love, it seemed. And she came out on top, fingers digging into muscles as they sped away towards their temporary hideout, awaiting Kara’s descent into their room to start their lovemaking. It was absolutely perfect, and it was all hers to enjoy. She felt like a queen being worshiped by the two, a ringleader of mischief, and it didn’t take long for the city to start pondering just who she was in the end. She flaunted it out in the open, seducing anything that moved just to prove how good she was at stealing things that didn't belong to her. 

The Black Cat would be the Queen of Queens first, and then she'd take over the entire world as the big fish from the little pond, one theft at a time.


End file.
